


Don’t Worry, Hannibal got it!

by broccoli_anon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Don’t Expect Much, F/M, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, I dreamed about this scenario, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: After stabbing one of your professors, you end up with Hannibal, who comforts you.





	Don’t Worry, Hannibal got it!

“Dr.Lecter?”, you asked with a steady but small voice as you finally managed to catch up to the professor, who was surrounded by a crowd of students as much as you. 

Everyone was in panic after you snapped and stabbed one of the professors in both eyes, however you managed to escape from the current lecture. 

Not knowing what to do, you ended up in the bathroom, but to your own embarrassment it was the one for the staff and you were smiling awkwardly at Hannibal when meeting him there - he happened to smile back at you in his most charming way. 

“Could I possibly talk to you outside.”, the request was spoken and the man repeatedly to your relief with ‘Of course’ before you heading out again. 

And now you finally got to him and to your surprise he took your hand into a firm grip, leading you away from everyone else into one of the psychiatric consulting rooms. 

He let you sit down the examination bed to calm down as much as you needed, even massaging your shoulders in the process.

You inhaled deep, trying to focus. “What should I do now?” 

“The last thing that is appropriate in a situation like this is panic.”, answered the doctor in front of you and noticed your lost expression. 

“Don’t stress yourself out to much please, I will finish him off for you.” 

You looked at him in unbelief before thanking him deeply and earning a kiss on the cheek from him as reward. At this moment you felt like a little kid asking your father for help for an unsolvable problem. 

“You would really do that for me?”

“I will always help you.”

Being more than aware of the psychiatrist murderous career as a serial killer, you loved the support of him and the affection he gave you no matter what the circumstances were.

After a moment of silence, you began to sob, telling Hannibal how much you hated the man you had wounded so fatefully today. 

“He was auch are rude person...and always made fun of my family background, especially in terms of my mother. So I j-just wanted-“, your voice cracked and felt Hannibal’s palm against your cheek, caressing it slowly.

“I don’t like rude people as well (Y/N). I understand your reaction towards such people completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes this stabbed-in-the-eyes professor exists in real life, who terrorized me during the 10th grade...


End file.
